


Natural Beauty

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Remus decides to show you the sights of the nearby forest where he spends every full moon. You're loving the nature and beauty around you, but he's too busy looking at your lips.





	Natural Beauty

“Oh god, Remus, this is  **_breathtaking_ ** .”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“You suppose? Rem, I could stare at this for hours!”

 

The two of you were sitting on a rock ledge hidden in the depths of the forest behind your house, admiring the view of wildflowers and the small creatures that were roaming their little haven. 

 

The flowers alone could steal the show. There were clusters of golden bell-shaped blossoms, rows of viney blush-colored stalks, tulips that came in every shade of blue, from ocean storms to pastel. And those were only a few of the species.

 

The boy in your lap smirked, secretly pleased, taking in your awestruck expression. “But none of this compares to you, darling. My eyes could gaze upon you infinitely and always be amazed at even the tiniest freckle. Besides, I see this view every month.”

 

You laughed, cupping his cheek. “You’ve learned a few things from Sirius, haven’t you? What happened to Mr. Shy and Quiet?” Before he lost his confidence, he lessened the gap between you two, and murmured hoarsely “That’s not the only thing he taught my mouth to do.”

 

There wasn’t enough time to fathom the innuendos his comment referred to as he pressed his lips roughly to yours. He bit your bottom lip gently, grazing his tongue against the edges of your teeth until it reached your own. You brought him closer, deepening the kiss as Remus overtook each and everyone one of your senses. 

 

The smell of his sweater hinted of cinnamon, and there was a small whiff of his shampoo in your nostrils as he lowered his mouth to your neck. 

 

You licked your lips, which tasted faintly of chocolate and the tea he had drank at breakfast. An interesting combination, but not unpleasant. It was the flavor of Remus, and you couldn’t get enough. 

 

He moaned softly against your skin, filling your ears with your name as you lightly tugged his soft curls, urging him to continue. 

 

You could feel his breath as it tickled you, as his chapped lips worked their way back up towards your own, pausing to kiss along your jaw. 

 

At last you opened your eyes at the sight in your arms: Remus, the boy you loved, was in utter liss. The stress and sleepless nights faded from his countenance as he gazed upon the work of art he could call his own. 

 

Your eyes caught a flicker of movement, and you turned away to look, much to Remus’s disapproval. “(Y/N),” he whimpered, but you shushed him and pointed at what had stolen your attention away from his lips. 

 

A small creature was staring at you two, flicking its black-tipped tail absentmindedly. It appeared to be similar to a ferret, with smoky grey fur that had silver accents, and big yellow eyes. But it had small, feather-covered wings, and it proceeded to fly away from you as soon as it was spotted. 

 

“...You don’t eat those, right? Because that was adorable.” 

 

Remus smiled reassuringly, amused by your worried plea. “No, love, I don’t eat any creatures during...that time of the month. I may chase them and play, but I don’t hurt them.” 

 

You grinned, relieved, and nuzzled him briefly as you got comfortable against his chest.  “In that case, what  **_do_ ** you eat?”

 

A small package emerged from his pocket, and as he opened it, one of the aforementioned snacks leaped upon your nose. And croaked.

 

You rolled your eyes at the chocolate animals, not really surprised. “Ah, yes, the chocolatus frogus. Very rare in these parts.”

 

Remus chuckled and leaned in, playing along. “They’re a  delicacy, you know. Care to share it with me?” 

 

Eyeing his lips, you remembered the kisses from a few moments ago, feeling yourself get slightly aroused by the memory, “...later.”

 

And with that, he pressed his lips against yours, eager to show what else his mouth had learned to do.  

 

**~**

Nearby, a familiar furry-winged creature nibbled at the forgotten chocolate frog, before scampering away from the lovebirds once more. 


End file.
